Reverse Incantation (spell)
The Decay Incantation '''is a very powerful destructive and deadly spell of the darkest arts courtesy of the all-powerful Moonstone Opal; as such it is the complete opposite of the mystical healing incantation of the Sundrop Flower; now transferred all of its powers into Princess Rapunzel's regrown seventy-feet long magical blonde hair. It has the exact same melody as the Sundrop Flower's heavenly power of healing and life, but the words are entirely different and unleashes decay and death to those around it; people and plants alike. Its dark power seems to be capable of overpowering the Sundrop, as reciting it had turned Princess Rapunzel's seventy-feet long hair from blonde to black, and her eyes from green to black. Abilities and Effects The opposing heavenly object that counters the Sundrop Flower (now the magical blonde hair of Princess Rapunzel) is the Moonstone Opal; an immensely powerful stone containing vast amounts of destructive and deadly power. Millennium ago, it had originated from a single drop of pure moonlight when certain events had severed an ancient and great power in two. As such, the Moonstone's deathly powers are activated through an reversal incantation, which causes death and destruction (as opposed to the Sundrop's power of healing and life) to those around one who recites even the first half:' ''Wither and decay End this destiny Break these earthly chains And set the spirit free Set the spirit free However, doing so seems to overpower the mystical light/life-based powers of the Sundrop Flower itself by turning Princess Rapunzel's hair from blonde to black, and her eyes from green to black. At Full Strength Wither and decay End this destiny Break these earthly chains And set the spirit free .................................................... Episodes when Used Season Two * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (first use; partially) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 2 * Cassandra's Revenge (mentioned) * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 (at full power) * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 (final use) Trivia * Since the Sundrop Flower's ancient mystical powers are Heaven's personification of healing and life, the Moonstone Opal is the embodiment of destruction and death, and of the dark forces in the universe. * Princess Rapunzel casts its first half for a second time, which finally releases Quirin from his amber prison. * The second piece of the Demanitus Scroll is where it is written About the Reverse Incantation Season Two * "It's another incantation!" * "No, not the Sundrop. The Moonstone." * "The Sundrop's power was to heal. What's the Moonstone's?" * "For some sick reason, you wanted Rapunzel to find that incantation and read it!!" * "You can't do that incantation again!!" * "I can't...I can't control it!!" * (to herself) "She told me not to use the decay spell. But I had no choice." * "And I could have stopped the Tree, even without the decay spell, if you had just trusted me!!" Season Three * "Once I start this incantation, I won't be able to stop it. And it could seriously harm you and your father, so I'm trusting you to snap me of it once your father is free." * "This is the healing incantation, this is the decay incantation..." Category:Magic Category:Article stubs Category:Incantations